


The Thing that ate Rose's Brain

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AU Fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose got a small zombie stuck in her head. Based on the El Tigre episode The Thing that ate Frida's Brain.





	1. Chapter 1

Juleka screamed.

Rose said "Hey Juleka look what I made for art class.....it's a wind chime"

The zombies looked at Rose.

Rose said "Uh-oh?"

Juleka said "Uh Rose you gotta run"

Rose runs away screaming

And then Rose went to Paris Cemetery.

Rose pants and then sighed in relief.

But she realizes something.........

A small zombie was on Rose's head.

Rose screamed "Get it off get it off!?"

Juleka runs to Rose

..........

"Braiinnns"

"Not now I'm thinking"

But Juleka sees Rose.

"Braiinnns"

Rose becomes a zombie.

"Ro-Rose you're a zombie"

.........

"Rose are you okay"

..........

Juleka pulled Rose

"Come on"


	2. Chapter 2

School bell rings

"Okay it's your turn young lady"

Rose reads a poem.

"Thank you"

Rose tried to eat a punk girl's brain.

"No no no!"

Clock transition

"How to get that zombie out of Rose's head"

Juleka facepalmed

Rose and Juleka going to Zombie Town.

Juleka walked to the zombies

"Hey could you please help me get that small zombie out of Rose's head"

But the zombies laughed

Juleka danced better.

The zombies began to dance

But Juleka win the dance contest and Rose return to normal

"Juleka are you okay"

"Yes I'm fine"


End file.
